


this one's for the lonely (this one's for the faithless)

by justprompts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justprompts/pseuds/justprompts
Summary: Petunia Evans,his wrist read, in beautiful bronze cursive, two tiny red petunias framing the 'P' and 'E'.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Peter Pettigrew
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	this one's for the lonely (this one's for the faithless)

**Author's Note:**

> I have like thirty incomplete fics, and SO here i am writing a petunia/peter, two disdainful characters who nobody cares about (read : who i don't care about).
> 
> Also, all titles are from the song _Comes and Goes (in waves)_.

_________

"Evans! Lily!" 

Lily could feel Potter and Black catching up as she walked faster - _they just never took a hint, did they?_ \- curse her short legs, she thought, before unclenching her jaw, taking a deep breath and spinning around to face them, resigned. 

" _Oy - Evans!"_

Potter and Black stood shoulder, like always, identical shit-eating grins, like always - with Remus and Peter looking slightly sheepish but plowing on anyway. _Like always._

"Yes, Potter?" Lily asked, politely. Peter shifted uneasily on his feet, but that was still quite normal. "Something you need?" 

Potter looked like he needed quite a lot of things, and would _love_ to answer that question but instead, he pushed Peter forward slightly. 

Lily tried to not let the confusion show on her face, as Peter fidgeted with his sleeve. 

"I - I just wanted to ask," Peter began, and Lily looked at him with furrowed brows. "I just - " 

"Come on, Pete," Black muttered. 

"Do you know a _Petunia Evans?""_ Peter blurted out, and Lily blanched, her mouth falling open. "Its just - you're _Evans,_ and I know there might be a lot of Evanses' but maybe you know who she is because - it's alright if you don't, though, I mean - _no problem_ at all - " 

Lily blinked once, as Peter nervously rambled on, fiddling with a very _specific_ part of his sleeve, his _wrist_ \- before grabbing Peter's wrist. Because there was no way that Petunia was apparently destined for a - it couldn't be - Lily pushed up his sweater sleeve, even as Black and Potter protested, holding up his wrist, her eyes narrowed at it - 

_Petunia Evans,_ his wrist read, in beautiful bronze cursive, two tiny red petunias framing the 'P' and 'E'. 

Peter jerked his wrist out of her hold, just as she gasped in understanding and started to smile. They were still looking at her expectantly. 

"I do," she said, slightly incredulously. "She's my sister." 

Potter preened immediately with _"Told you we should ask Evans"_ \- as Black raised an eyebrow and said, "I didn't know you had a sister." 

Probably because Lily never talked about her. There wasn't much to say that wasn't unpleasant, anyway. 

"Oh, who cares if _you_ knew," Peter said, smiling widely. "I know who my _soulmate_ is now! When's she coming to Hogwarts, Lily? She _is_ younger than you, right?" 

"I - uh - Peter," Lily said, a little hesitantly, imagining Tuney's face if she found out she had a _wizard_ soulmate. "She - she isn't a witch. She's two years _elder_ to me, and she's a muggle." 

"Oh," Peter said, disappointed, his face falling for a second, before perking up again, even though his smile wasn't as genuine. "Well - I'd still like to meet her if - if I can?" 

Lily wondered how to broach the topic with him. In the end she decided on, "I'll ask when she's free, Peter," she said, gently, and Black passed her a look that was irritatingly knowing. 

If they'd looked at Peter then, they would have sensed something off - something resigned, even then, something that looked like hatred and spite and _rage_ \- because, he was only good for a _muggle,_ wasn't he?

________

In the end, he isn't good enough even for her. Lily explains how her sister is - not particularly sympathetic towards wizards. 

James and Remus and Sirius are nice about it, they don’t mention it much, they get him chocolates and dates with other girls. Mary Macdonald lets Peter slip a hand under her shirt, and she does the same. Often, he forgets about _Petunia Evans_ altogether. 

He wonders what she's like, though.

________

The second time Peter heard her name from Lily, was the summer after fifth year. 

He'd grown used to the wristband on his right hand, by then. 

"Prongs," Sirius said as he levitated his trunk right onto Remus's head who yelped. "Your mum is looking for - " 

He stopped, stumbling and rubbing his head with a scowl - because Remus never took anything lying down. 

"Where is she?" James asked, looking somewhere completely off mark - probably for Evans. "I thought she and dad had gone to the - " 

" _Jamie,_ honestly - " 

Peter watched as his mother smothered him, kissing his hair - almost two heads shorter than him. It was ridiculously funny. 

"Hey, Snape, potions gone wrong?" 

Peter turned towards the jeering voice and consequently, towards the pallid face of one Severus Snape - as James and Remus did the same, Sirius still talking to Mrs. Potter. 

It was quite bad. His entire forehead was swollen up - red and scarred - like someone had - 

"None of your _business,_ Fawley," Snape sneered back, walking away and pushing down his fringe even more. 

Peter was almost on the train - when he heard Mary Macdonald asking Lily Evans the same question, with a more pitying touch in it. 

He's shrunk before he realizes it - following them into their carriage - his whiskers twitching. 

"He kept coming by my house the entire summer," Evans said, sighing - and Peter imagined giving the news to James that Evans did that to Snivellus. "And I - " 

"You hexed him?!" 

"No - I - I didn't do that!" Evans said, eyes wide and affronted. "He was outside the house and Tuney asked me why I'm not talking to my 'freak' friend anymore." 

"She's a stupid bint, Lily, you can't - " 

"I'm not," Evans said, her lips twitching a little. "So I told her that he called me something even more hurtful than what _she_ does." 

Mary waited, and so did Peter, wondering who the fuck _Tuney_ was. 

"Next thing I knew, Petunia was out on the terrace, bricks in hand." 

_Tuney. Petunia. Petunia Evans,_ Peter thought, slightly deliriously. 

"What?!" Mary asked, gaping. 

"She pelted him - just like that." 

Peter Pettigrew, at age fifteen, felt something truly, _supremely_ like _love._

_________

**Author's Note:**

> ("shouldn't have written tha', shouldn'' have said tha'", in *hagrid's voice* at three in the morning, right before i click on post)


End file.
